Good Mythical Morning
Good Mythical Morning with Rhett and Link (GMM) is a daytime talk show hosted by Rhett and Link on YouTube. 1st Intro (January 29-June 29, 2012) GMM 2012-1.png GMM 2012-2.png Extremely OCD Morning Routine Nicknames: "The Ideal Breakfast" Logo: Toast reading "G" and a plate of bacon and eggs are put on the screen. After that, toast reading "M" and a cup of coffee are put on the screen. Finally, another piece of toast reading "M" is put on the screen and "OOD", "YTHICAL" and "ORNING" appear on the right of the toast reading "G", "M" and "M" respectively. The "O" in "MORNING" is Rhett and Link. Variants: *On the first episode, an Orabrush ad appears on the top right. *On the second episode, a Kotula's ad appears. FX/SFX: See "Logo" section. Music/Sounds: Music that starts with drums and uses what sounds like a keyboard and bongos. Availability: Seen on all GMM episodes from season 1. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Intro (August 6, 2012-July 4, 2014) GMM 2012-3.png GMM 2012-4.png GMM 2012-5.png Nicknames: "The Rooster" Logo: We start on a forest. We then go through it and focus on a Cockatrice. The Cockatrice then breathes fire. The fire reads "GOOD MYTHICAL MORNING". FX/SFX: The camera going through the forest and the Cockatrice breathing fire. Music/Sounds: A soft, happy tune. Availability: Seen on all GMM episodes from seasons 2, 3, 4 and 5. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Intro (July 14, 2014-December 25, 2015) GMM 2014-1.png GMM 2014-2.png GMM 2014-3.png Nicknames: "The Rooster II" Logo: We see a sea. We then go to the top of a very tall island and see the same Cockatrice from the previous logo. Just like the previous logo, the it breathes fire reading "GOOD MYTHICAL MORNING" in the same font. FX/SFX: The camera going to the top of the island and the Cockatrice breathing fire. Music/Sounds: A happy tune that is still used to this day. Availability: Seen on all GMM episodes from seasons 6, 7 and 8. Editor's Note: It's a very good attempt at modernizing the previous intro. 4th Intro (January 11, 2016-July 7, 2017) GMM 2016-1.png Nicknames: "The Rooster III" Logo: We fly through the mountains as if we are on the Cockatrice. Then, it flies down through a mountain. We wipe to it flying through the forest, then, we see it flying through a land of plateaus and arches. It lands on one of the arches and breathes fire in the exact same style as the previous two intros. FX/SFX: The camera moving through various environments and the Cockatrice breathing fire. Music/Sounds: A modified tune from the previous logo. Availability: Seen on all GMM episodes from seasons 9, 10 and 11. Editor's Note: None. 4th Intro (August 21, 2017-December 28, 2018) GMM 2017-1.png Nicknames: "The Rooster IV" Logo: We see an alarm clock getting ringing and getting spilled on by syrup. It then turns into a waffle with blue butter. A jar grows from the bottom and the waffle turns into the jar lid. Then, wind-up teeth appears and starts biting the butter. It then gets burnt into acid. A submarine floats from the acid. It morphs into a guitar and finally into the Cockatrice, who breathes fire at the camera and disappears. A new logo is seen, with "GMM" in the shape of a fire. Beside it, it reads "GOOD MYTHICAL MORNING WITH RHETT & LINK". FX/SFX: The camera moving through various environments and the Cockatrice breathing fire. Music/Sounds: A modified tune from the previous logo. Availability: Seen on all GMM episodes from season 12, 13 and 14. Editor's Note: This logo is very unique. 5th Intro (January 7, 2019-) GMM 2019-1.png Nicknames: "The Rooster V" Logo: We see tourists taking pictures of mountains and plateaus. A hot air balloon appearing like the Wheel of Mythicality flies when the word "GOOD" emerges from one of the structures. The camera then pans down to the right and the word "MYTHICAL" emerges. We then zoom out and the word "MORNING" emerges. The rooster then breathes fire. The camera goes behind the fire to reveal the logo from the previous intro. FX/SFX: The objects moving and the camera panning. Music/Sounds: A modified tune from the previous logo. Availability: Current. Seen on season 15. Editor's Note: This logo is also very unique. Category:YouTube Category:2012